Just the Girl
by My Insolence
Summary: James knows he has to change.  Lily isn't exactly falling into his arms, after all.  But how?  LJ.
1. She's Bittersweet

Like this title and song hasn't been used before, lol. Anyway, enjoy my little luffies.

Disclamier: I think you get the point, but i own nadda. sob sob

* * *

She's Bittersweet, She Knocks Me Off of My Feet

"POTTER, FOR THE 500 THOUSANDTH TIMR, NO, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!"

Lily Evans's shriek filled the Great Hall, her cheeks reddening to a shade of crimson remarkably similar to that of her hair. A very startled James Potter stood up, his oh-so-smooth façade falling flat as he inched away from the furious female.

"Evans…calm down…"

"CALM DOWN! DON'T TELL ME TO BLOODY CALM DOWN, POTTER! YOU REFUSE TO TAKE YOUR OVERLY-INFLATED HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS TO REALIZE THAT I WILL NEVER BE ATTRACTED SO A SELF-CENTERED, ARROGANT PRICK LIKE YOU IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM!"

With that, Lily let out an indignant_ hmph_, picked up her books and charged out of the Great Hall, her red curls bouncing behind her.

James returned to the table where his friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Leila Philippa sat, eating their breakfast.

"Tough luck, mate," Sirius said, clapping James on the back.

"Yeah, no one would _ever_ have predicted that Lily would turn you down. Again," Leila said, her amber eyes sparkling.

"You are _this_ close to losing your spot on the Quidditch team, Lae."

"Oh, I'm **so **terrified that my all-powerful captain might unleash his Lily-induced wrath on me."

James rolled his hazel eyes as Remus turned to Leila.

"You're awful," Remus said with a soft smile.

"Can't you give him a break? I mean, come on, Lily turned him down. Again."

"Moony, if we gave Prongsie here a break every time Lilykins turned him down, we would never be able to speak to him again," Sirius chimed in before shoving a roll in his mouth. Leila let out a sigh, inching away from Sirius.

"Couldn't you at least try _chewing _when you eat?"

Sirius sent her a sideways glare.

"Moony's right, you should shut up."

James let his head drop to the wooden tabletop and covered his ears, trying to block out Leila and Sirius's insistent bickering. Something told him it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Enjoy? Didn't enjoy? _**Review **_and I'll know whether to put the next chappie up (the fic's done, just not on FanFic)

Peace out:)


	2. And I Can't Understand

Ahh, I just realized these chapters are gonna be really short. Sorry, guys, but it's a short fic and I wanted to stick to the lyrics. :(

Disclaimer: I own nothing. As always.

* * *

And I Can't Understand Why I Don't Want Anyone Else

It was 15 minutes after the start of Transfiguration when the door to the classroom was flung open and in sauntered the Marauders.

"Sorry we're late, Minnie," Sirius drawled. "We got tied up in something."

Professor McGonagall glared and opened her mouth to speak. The whole class held its breath, expecting an explosion. However, she simply closed her mouth, sighed and shook her head.

"Just take your seats."

James and Sirius seated themselves at the table behind Lily and Leila, while Remus and Peter took the table parallel to them. James propped his elbow on the table and allowed his head to rest in his hand, staring dreamily at Lily's back.

"You really need a new girl, mate," Sirius whispered.

James groaned.

"I know," he hissed. "But there's no one like Evans."

"You need to try _harder!_"

James sent Sirius a pleading look.

"Help me."

Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered something about overly-dramatic stags, but held up his hands.

"Connie Erlandson?" He asked, ticking off one finger.

"Lily's smarter."

"Vanessa Heights?"

"Lily's better at Charms."

"Hannah Windsnap?"

"Lily likes pie more."

Sirius turned to James, giving him a weird look.

"What?" James asked defensively. "I happen to like pie!"

Sirius smacked his head against his forehead.

The two continued with this until nearly the end of class as James came up with reason after reason that he should not fancy the suggested girl. Sirius quickly ran out of fingers.

"OK, last girl before I give up. Leila?"

"Lily's prettier," James said firmly. Sirius gaped at him.

"Prongs, there's something very wrong with you."

"What?"

"Leila. Is. Part. Veela. _Veela_, mate! You can't **get** any better than a veela!"

"I don't care. Lily's prettier." James stuck his chin out, a stubborn expression on his face. Sirius dropped his head to the desk with a loud THUD and moaned.

"This is hopeless."

* * *

Aww, poor Prongsie!!! What will happen next? Only _**reviews **_shall reveal the truth! Ta-ta for now!! 


	3. She's A Mystery, She's Too Much For Me

I'm listening to Thunder by Boys Like Girls and it makes me think of the Marauders, Lily and Leila :)

Random comments aside, thanks much for the reviews. I've been busy as a bee today with this fic, and I'm loving it (ba da ba ba ba, I'm lovin' it)

Disclaimer: Dannngg, I wish I owned Sirius Black. But I don't. Or any of them. Capice? Capice.

* * *

She's A Mystery, She's Too Much For Me

James joined his friends at lunch after Charms and grabbed everything in sight.

"Food! Glorious, wonderful food!"

Leila frowned.

"Don't you lose all common courtesy, too, like the human Hungarian Horntail here," she said, poking Sirius with her fork.

Sirius's head shot up from his plate with what looked like 3 drumsticks and a cob of corn sticking out of his mouth.

"**DON'T** say anything," Leila said quickly. "We don't need it to rain crap, thanks.

Sirius glared at her, but returned to the mountain of food on his plate. Peter looked up from the noted he was studying.

"Feeling any better, James?" He asked anxiously.

"Not much, Wormtail."

"Why not just try another girl?"

At this, Sirius surfaced once more and opened his food-stuffed mouth to speak, but Leila whacked him over the head with her Charms book and he returned to his meal, rubbing his head indignantly.

"I think what Sirius was planning on saying, had he been audible through a mouthful of enough food to feed a 3rd world country for a year, is that James seems to be incapable of noticing any girl but Lily," Remus clarified, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't she like me?"

"Because you're a conceited, selfish, immature, irresponsible, forward, rude prat that needs to have his bulbous head deflated," Leila said brightly. When James glared at her, she simply shrugged.

"Hey, us girls talk about this stuff."

"I don't get girls," Peter grumbled.

Sirius raised his goblet.

"I'll toast to that!" He said, showering an irate Leila with chewed-up bits of Merlin-knows-what. The boys clinked glasses.

"To not understanding women!" Sirius cheered.

"Here, here!" The boys chorused, drinking deeply.

James downed his pumpkin juice, his eyes lingering on emerald-eyed Gryffindor that sat a few seats down from him. He couldn't help but ponder just how much longer Evans would be a mystery to him.

* * *

Haha, this chapter amde me think of my clueless guys friends. Two more chappies left to put up, but **_reviews_** decide on when they come. **Comments, constructive criticism and suggestions would be nice, guys :)**

Til next chapter, then!


End file.
